The Birth of Harry Potter
by Konflickted
Summary: OneShot: Takes place a couple of years after 'For Your Every Need'. Lily is late, really late and the doctor says it will probably be another week before the baby comes. Lily and the Marauders plan to take one last trip before the baby is born.


**A/N: This is a longer one-shot to continue the wonderful world of Lily, James, and their friends. Also, I have made a conscious effort to write with contractions, to make the whole thing easier to read for those who speak with contractions (I know, it is the majority of you). I hope that it is to your liking you evil little buggers… lol… just kidding. The story is a little 'graphic' at the end, but nothing that is too unbelievable graphic. I think you will enjoy.**

Lily rolled her eyes at James and smiled as she cradled the phone between her shoulder and her ear. She signaled she needed just another moment before she could deal with whatever he wanted her attention for. He nodded and signaled to her suitcase that lay open on the bed. She covered the mouthpiece lightly with her hand.

"Just leave it," Lily said to him.

"No, cuz I know you, Lily Potter," James teased. "You'll carry it downstairs yourself, and I won't have you doing that in_ your_ condition."

"Ha, fine," Lily said as she turned her back to her husband of two years. It seemed like yesterday that they were being married and moving into the huge house that had been the scene of so many events in the recent years between Lily and James.

"Are you listening still?" Alice asked as she cleared her throat into the phone.

"Naturally," Lily replied.

"Then what was I saying?" Alice asked. Lily could picture Alice standing there with her hand on her hip. It nearly made her laugh. Some things never changed.

"You're telling me that you wish I'd rethink this camping trip so late in my pregnancy, but I was just about to counter that with what Dr. Marlow told me just a few hours ago," Lily said.

"Which was?" Alice asked.

"Dr. Marlow says that he thinks it'll be at least another week or so," Lily sighed frustrated as she patted her very large belly. "It seems like baby Harry or Harriett really is quite comfortable in chateau de Lily. The baby's so high up there that he or she really lives in my chest cavity, or at least it feels that way."

"Did you try sex?" Alice whispered into the phone. Lily laughed, her belly bouncing with each laugh.

"Yes," Lily said. "James was quite thrilled with the go ahead from Dr. Marlow to '_go to town'_, so to speak."

"I bet," Alice said. "Franks' favorite part of the whole pregnancy. While I was huge, fat, and unattractive with heartburn and hemorrhoids, all Frank could think of doing was the _deed_."

"Ah, men," Lily laughed shaking her head. "But now you have little Neville in your life."

"That I do," Alice agreed tiredly. "Now, if I can just get _Mother Longbottom_ to let me be his mother, then all would be swell."

"Be thankful you have the help," Lily reminded her gently as she looked down at her watch. "Anyways, I will talk to you when we get back from the cabin at Bear Lake, Alice. I want to get back over there to see you before this _alien_ that lives within me hatches."

"Ah, you know Harry or Harriett can hear you dear, from within," Alice offered.

"So they say," Lily said as she knocked on her hard stomach. "Oy, you in there, this is your mother. You've over stayed your welcome. Be born." The baby within Lily kicked her hard, the movement visible through Lily's shirt.

"Anything?" Alice asked hopefully.

"Nope, just an angry kick," Lily said shrugging though Alice couldn't see her. "I guess he or she is quite comfortable."

"I know you have to go, but real quick, do you know what would be funny? If you gave birth in the woods," Alice laughed.

"Not funny, Alice," Lily laughed. "I plan on getting drugs as soon as they let me and I want a painless as possible birth."

"Good luck with that, Lily, and I'll see you when you return," Alice said as she hung up the phone. She looked over at the cradle where here tiny son was sleeping. Lily had no idea.

"You're off?" James asked as Lily hung the phone up on her end. Lily nodded and finished packing her suitcase. James grinned at her and wiggled his eye brows.

"What?" Lily asked as she smiled at him. She knew that look, having been getting that look for quite sometime.

"I was thinking, maybe, before we head to the cabin we can spend a minute or two trying to encourage the baby," James said tastefully. Lily shook her head.

"It's not going to happen, James Potter," Lily said laughing as James kissed her neck lightly.

"I'll be quick," James teased.

"I'm not riding all the way to the cabin next to Sirius smelling like _us_, James. It's mortifying enough that with his super sniffer he can tell even after a shower," Lily said blushing. James grinned.

"We're married. There's nothing wrong with a husband and a wife having sex," James said. "People kind of can tell we did it once, at least."

"James, I feel too fat to get naked," Lily whined. James' hand caressed her large stomach.

"You're so beautiful, Lily," James said smiling. "Our son or daughter is growing in you. I can't imagine anything sexier than my wife carrying my child."

"Awe James," Lily said as tears sprung to her eyes. She was smiling at him.

"It's true," James said smiling.

"I believe it, but I'm still not having sex with you before our car ride," Lily said as she pulled free of James. He grinned.

"There's always when we get to the cabin," James said. A devilish smile crossed his face. "Perhaps a swim at the base of the Bear Lake waterfall?"

"I thought we are going to a lake," Lily said.

"We are, but there's a small waterfall that feeds the lake. It's very romantic," James said.

"Then why are Sirius, Remus, and Peter coming with us?" Lily asked. James hesitated but then smiled really big.

"There's some awesome fishing there, and anyways, Sirius is paying for this trip," James said. "Sort of a last trip before the baby's born."

"Fine," Lily sighed. "You three can't use it as an excuse forever. This is like your third 'before the baby is born' trip. Eventually you are going to have to find another excuse."

"Aren't you done packing yet?" Sirius asked as he stepped through the doorway. James nodded towards Lily.

"Nearly so," Lily defended. She headed through the closet door to where her clothes were neatly hung up; including the tent-like maternity clothes that were barely fitting Lily anymore. She grabbed a few items and glanced at the baby clothes that were stacked neatly on the center bench. She hesitated before grabbing a handful of clothes and small blankets, hiding them between her clothes. Though the doctor assured her that the baby was at least a week away still, she liked to be prepared.

"Thank god you're done," Sirius said as he watched Lily snap her case closed. James hoisted it off the bed and the three joined Peter and Remus downstairs in the car. With the trunk magicked, the suitcase easily joined the other cases, as well as all of their fishing gear.

"Hey, I called shot gun," Peter whined. Lily stuck her tongue out at him and laughed.

"Sorry, Pete," Sirius said patting Peter's shoulder. "She's at least double your size, and she counts as two votes."

"I'll have you know I'm not twice Peter's size," Lily said indignantly, her hands on her hips. "But since I'm eating for two, I do get two votes."

"Watch your self," James whispered to Sirius with a grin as Lily went to climb into the car. She jerked her head back and glared at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lily asked moodily.

"Nothing, just didn't want him to hurt your feelings," James said quickly. Lily hesitated and then climbed into the passenger seat of the car. James and Sirius shot each other a look before James headed to back seat behind Lily. Peter grumbled as he slid in and Remus rounded out the back seat. Sirius climbed into the drivers' seat. He started the car and turned to Lily.

"Now, you're sure that you want to come with us this far into your pregnancy, Lily?" Sirius asked before he put the car into gear. "I'm not keen to have my godson be born in the middle of the wilderness."

"The cabin has all the amenities of home," Remus reminded.

"Dr. Marlow said it would be at least another week," James confided.

"It could be a goddaughter, you know, and I'm fine," Lily said.

"And, anyways, aren't you like a midwife or something?" Peter asked. Sirius rounded on Peter with a look of horror on his face.

"I _thought_ we'd agree we'd_ never_ speak of what I did in interim before I was finally accepted at ATA!" Sirius said hastily. The four other laughed hard.

"I'd sooner die then let you look at me there, Sirius," Lily assured him. "There'll be no display of my goods on this trip."

"After all, it's not like this is the trip to Aruba," James teased. Lily's jaw dropped and she looked at James' scandalized.

"What happened on our honeymoon is not anyone's business, James," Lily snapped. James grinned.

"We already know about the uninhibited actions of one newly married Lily Potter," Sirius laughed.

"I can't believe you told them," Lily said with her arms crossed. "And I had quite a bit to drink."

"I'd trust these three with my life, and our secrets," James reminded her. Lily nodded, but her arms remained crossed for most of the car ride.

The ride was rather boring, and Lily listened to the boys talk about random work stuff. It had been annoying being put on a desk job when she had announced that she was pregnant, and even more annoying that she had been placed on maternity leave when July had rolled around. Granted, it was great having Alice in the same boat in the Aurors' office to complain with, but here it was creeping ever closer to August and Lily was still pregnant. She could have worked another month, practically, the way that Dr. Marlow saw it. She sighed and absent mindedly rubbed her stomach.

"Do you need to stop for a pee-break or something?" Sirius asked. Lily nodded. She was spending a lot of her free time in bathrooms peeing. It seemed to her that as her baby got bigger, her bladder got smaller. She had seen some of the best and worst bathrooms since she had gotten pregnant. In the beginning it was the vomiting and morning sickness that had her tethered to the porcelain throne, now it was the lack of bladder capacity.

"Good, because I need to go too," James said. Remus nodded. Sirius pulled the car off the interstate and headed toward the first fueling station that they came across, pulling to a stop beside a petrol pump.

Lily was thankful that the fueling station had clean bathroom. She opened the first stall, and to her amazement, the lock worked. She looked at the seat, but didn't dare to stick her bare bottom on the seat. She drew her line at strange toilets. It was one of her hang ups, she supposed. It was something she had to overcome quickly, using strange bathrooms. Still, she had her limitations to using strange loos.

Washing her hands, she felt her stomach tighten slightly. She waited a moment and the tightening subsided. She patted the baby through her shirt and womb. Braxton-Hicks contractions were common in the later stages of pregnancy, and with Lily as over due as she was, it was expected that they would come along more frequently. She headed out of the bathroom to find James buying some dried beef product that looked like spoiled leather in a bag.

"Are we good to go?" Sirius asked as he replaced the nozzle of the petrol pump. Lily nodded as the others began climbing into the back of car. James kissed Lily before she climbed into the front seat.

"It's not too much longer is it?" Peter asked from the backseat.

"Nope," Sirius said as he looked at him in the rear view mirror. "Just another thirty minutes or so."

Sure enough, the lake and the cabin came into sight. There were a few cabins here and there, but overall, the cabin site was fairly deserted. Lily was glad that they had arrived. She had grown uncomfortable sitting in the car unable to stretch her legs. She headed inside the cabin while the boys dealt with the luggage.

"This is the inside of our cabin?" Lily asked as she stepped into a huge foyer. James stepped up beside her.

"Welcome to the Potter's lake house, Mrs. Potter," James said. Lily shot him a look.

"You know, I'm starting to wonder how much I stand to inherit should anything ever happen to you," Lily teased. James rolled his eyes.

"If you off me you'll never know, now will you?" James teased as he carried their luggage down the hall to the master bedroom of the magically enlarged cabin. It still had that rustic woodland feel, just on a larger scale.

"Are these the original floors?" Lily asked as she looked at the smooth wood planks. James glanced down and nodded.

"Yeah, my great grandfather built this back when he was a boy, him and his father," James said. "One day, I would love to build something wonderful with my son."

"Or daughter," Lily reminded him. James grinned and nodded, pressing his hand to Lily's stomach.

"I would be thrilled to build anything with either," James told her. He kissed his wife and placed their suitcases on the bed. "Do you want me to help you unpack?"

"No, go on ahead and go fishing with the boys," Lily said as she began to open their suitcases. He nodded and kissed her cheek quickly before he darted out of the room. Lily shook her head and pulled out her wand. With a flick of her wand, the clothes began unpacking themselves from the suitcases and folding themselves neatly into the drawers of the armoire.

Lily touched the soft fabric of the miniature clothes with a smile on her face. She was really looking forward to her son or daughter. She absentmindedly rubbed her large stomach thinking that though she was no longer her svelte, sexy self right now, she was thrilled to be pregnant. She had her child growing inside of her, and though she was over due she knew she wouldn't be pregnant forever.

"I hope you are enjoying your little stay in there, Bean," Lily said as she struggled to take her shoes off her feet. The baby responded by doing a little squirm from with in her womb. Lily laughed, which made the baby squirm again. It was a game they played more and more as of lately.

The baby would hear Lily talk or laugh and it would wiggle and squirm inside of her. The movement would cause her to laugh more, and the circle repeated. It was a game that they played together in the wee hours of the night. Lily didn't know the little person yet, but she knew she already loved him or her with all her heart.

Dinner was ready and waiting for the boys who returned with empty nets and bare fishing poles. They hurried to wash their hands before they all sat down with for dinner with Lily.

"Jeeze, Lily, you didn't have to," Remus said as he helped himself to a second helping of meatloaf.

"It was no problem, really," Lily said grinning. "I feel great, and I've all this pent up energy to expel."

"Just don't wear yourself out, ok?" James warned his wife. She smiled and nodded.

"I know," Lily said rolling her eyes. He could be so over protective sometimes, it was ridiculous.

"So, do you think you will be up to a walk down to the lake and a little picnic tomorrow, Mrs. Potter?" Sirius teased. "Perhaps some of my favorite meatloaf sandwiches, assuming there is left over meatloaf."

"I already thought ahead and made a second meatloaf just for sandwiches," Lily said. Sirius kissed her forehead as he walked by, sniffing it out.

"This is why I love you, Lily," Sirius laughed as he opened the refrigerator. He shot the group a look of sinful pleasure as he pulled out a covered dish.

"Hey, now, that is for tomorrow," Lily said as she pulled herself to standing. Sirius laughed as she waddled toward him.

"You look like a duck, waddling that way," Sirius teased her.

"I am over nine months pregnant with your godchild. Is it too much to expect a little respect?" Lily laughed as she took the plate from him and put it back into the refrigerator.

"I swear hon. I was just checking to see if it was true," Sirius said as he put his arm around her. Lily rolled her eyes and joined James at the table.

After dinner, the five retired by the fireplace. Despite the warmth of the July day, the night was rather cooler than expected and a small fire was lit in the hearth. A deck of cards was procured as if out of thin air and they played cards until tiredness set in for a good majority of them.

"Lily? Are you awake?" James whispered in the darkness of the middle of the night. Had she not been pregnant, she probably would have been dead asleep, but with her unable to sleep on her stomach, her favorite position, and suffering from nocturnal heartburn, Lily was wide awake.

"Yeah, of course," Lily whispered back. She felt James' hand touch her stomach, the biggest part of her right now.

"I was wondering if you wanted to _do_ something," James said. Lily grinned. She could practically imagine him salivating.

"Sure, but be quiet, alright?" Lily warned. She giggled as she felt his fingers brush against her intimately.

"I'll be quiet if you'll be quiet," James challenged.

It became evident that Lily was really too big for anything. Lily was uncomfortable on her back and James was scared for her to be on top, though he would never admit it. She could barely make him out over her large belly. Frustrated, they tried to couple side by side.

"I just think I am too big!" Lily exclaimed loudly as she forced her hair out of her face. She was on the brink of tears, though she was not one who normally cried as much as she seemed to be crying during pregnancy, all thanks to hormones.

"You could try to be up on all fours," James suggested gently.

"Like some sort of animal?" Lily demanded temperamentally.

"Not like an animal, no," James said quickly. "I just thought it would be more comfortable and you did once say you would try anything once or twice."

"Fine," Lily said though her voice didn't sound fine. She clambered onto the bed on all fours. James took a deep breath and joined her. He knew that she was feeling unattractive, since one of the things she excelled in was something she was having issues performing at the moment. An idea struck him and he pulled away from her back, stopping the light kisses he was placing along her back.

"What are you doing?" Lily cried out in pleasant surprise as James mouth ducked below her mountainous belly.

"Talking to the baby," James teased as his mouth caressed her lovingly.

Lily was not able to maintain James' challenge of quietness. Be it the increased blood flow to sensitive nerves south of her rounding equator or just the sheer unexpected actions of one James Potter, Lily had the time of her life that night. She rushed to the peaks of the tallest mountains of her sexual being and dove head first off the cliffs of climax. James found her more than willing to try anything after his oral acrobatics. Lily slept well the rest of that night.

Showered and dressed, James and Lily joined the others at the table. Peter blushed as he barely made eye contact with Lily. James laughed but didn't say anything. It went without saying that everyone in the cabin had heard what was going on the previous night. Lily covered her face a moment, blushing, before she pulled herself together and got up to make everyone eggs and toast.

The sun was warm by the waterside and Lily felt secure enough with her gigantic belly to wear shorts and a halter top. From the back, she looked like normal, sexy Lily Potter. It was the side profile that screamed 'baby-on-board'. Lily dipped her toes into the water after carefully climbing across a few large, flat rocks. James watched her carefully from where he and Sirius were fishing with Remus and Peter down from where Lily was sunning herself.

"I'm not one who is usually attracted to pregnant women, but your wife looks really good," Sirius teased gently as he tossed his line out into the water.

"I'd have never thought that I would be, either," James said quietly as he grinned.

"It's Lily, who wouldn't be," Remus added quietly. James and Sirius looked over at Remus, who was now blushing.

"Now, now Remus, don't make me start to worry about you two," James teased as he threw his arm around Remus' shoulder.

"No, I wouldn't dare," Remus sputtered. James and Sirius laughed.

"James, I think you should be worried about Remus offing you and running off with your old lady," Sirius said mockingly. Remus' face turned pink.

"I would never," Remus defended.

"Are you saying my wife is not worthy of carrying your cubs, Mr. Lupin?" James teased mercilessly.

"You know that is not what I'm saying!" Remus defended loudly as he threw down his pole. "I was just saying that I have too much respect for you to ever do anything to break up you and Lily."

"But, you think you could, do you?" Sirius laughed. Remus threw his hands up in surrender and stalked off toward Lily. He plopped himself down next to her on the rock. Lily glanced over at him and laughed before returning to the book she had taken to read.

"What's the matter, Remus?" Lily asked as she continued to read. "Are James and Sirius being James and Sirius?"

"When are they not?" Remus retorted as he crossed his arms like a child. Lily laughed and nodded.

"Touché, Remus," Lily laughed. She felt her stomach tighten and instinctively her hand went to the boulder she seemed to have shoved under her top.

"Are you ok?" Remus asked. Lily grinned and nodded.

"They're the Braxton-Hicks, nothing more," Lily assured him. She laughed at Remus' still worried expression, which caused Bean to summersault playfully. Lily took his hand and placed it on her stomach. Remus could feel the baby move with in her. "Bean is so playful."

"I thought you were calling the baby Harry or Harriett," Remus said as he glanced over at James and pulled his hand away guiltily. Lily laughed.

"I am, but I'm hoping for a Harry," Lily said. "I'm not fond of Harriett. It's not a bad name; it's just that I can really imagine being a mother to a little boy who'll probably look just like James."

"Couldn't they tell you what you were having?" Remus asked. "If I remember correctly, Alice knew that her baby was going to be a boy."

"Neville, yes, well he was a very cooperative fetus, wasn't he? But not Bean here, no. Bean was in such a funny position, legs clamped closed and tucked so that we couldn't see a thing. James says it's a lucky if it's a girl," Lily laughed. The baby danced within her. "He figures she won't give any trouble with boys. James a trip."

"Yeah," Remus agreed.

"I guess I could've pressed for them to do another one of those ultrasounds, but I figure the only person who knows for certain, one-hundred percent is God himself," Lily said as her hand went across her stomach. She waited a moment, for the Braxton-Hicks to subside.

"You believe in God?" Remus asked.

"Yes," Lily said. She looked at him. "Don't you?"

"It's hard to believe in a person who'd let me become the monster that I am," Remus said quietly.

"You're not a monster," Lily assured him. She smiled. "Granted you've this furry little problem one night a month, but that doesn't make you a monster."

"What woman would want a man who might eat their babies once a month until he dies?" Remus asked her. Lily's smile faltered.

"Remus, there is someone out there for everyone. I know it," Lily said. She patted his hand. "You just have to be patient, ok? You never know where you might find her."

"I guess," Remus said. He thought a moment more. "Do you think my kind even have kids?"

"I can't imagine why they'd refrain, Remus," Lily said as she placed her book on the rock next to her. "Granted, they'd be half werewolf and half whatever you married, but that shouldn't deter you from seeking out a wife and having kids."

"It's just so risky," Remus confessed. Lily nodded.

"But a life without love isn't worth living at all," Lily said. Remus nodded and the two of them looked to where Sirius and James were chasing after each other. James as a man, but Sirius as a dog.

"Sometimes I prefer him as a dog," Remus muttered. Lily laughed.

"Me too," Lily said.

"For what it is worth, I'm sure the baby will look like you some way," Remus said. Lily grinned.

"Could you imagine a miniature James running around?" Lily asked with a twinkle in her jade green colored eyes.

"Heaven help us," Remus said as he stood. He offered his hand to Lily who looked like she might have only been sitting there because she couldn't actually get up on her own. Lily took his hand and grabbed her book.

"I thought that you didn't believe in God, Remus," Lily teased lightly.

"The proof is in our friendship, Lily," Remus laughed as the two of them headed back down to where Sirius was panting, his paws firmly against James' chest. "Hey, James, look like a turtle there on your back."

"Witty," Sirius laughed as he changed back into his human form. He eyed the picnic basket hungrily. "Please tell me it is time to eat."

It was six in the morning that next morning that Lily woke up. She had been dreaming this odd dream, though she couldn't recall what it was about or why she had even been dreaming. She lay there in the darkness, listening to James' snores. She had mentioned it to him that he snored, but he refused to believe that he snored. She couldn't put a finger on what had awakened her; she just knew that she was awake.

Lily pulled her robe on and headed to the kitchen. She was surprised or startled to find Sirius sitting at the table. She took a seat next to him and pulled his plate until it was in front of her. He didn't say anything just watched as she carefully peeled the crust off the peanut butter and jelly sandwich. She took a bite of it.

"You put strawberry, honey, and marshmallows opposite of your peanut butter?" Lily asked as she continued to chew. Her face was grimaced, yet she continued to eat.

"The key word was 'your', as in mine," Sirius said as he watched her take another bite. "You know, I can make you another sandwich."

"No, this is fine. It's growing on me," Lily said as she took another bite. Sirius laughed.

"Welcome to the culinary dark side, Lils," Sirius said. Lily grinned and took his drink.

"Is this something safe for me to drink?" Lily asked as she sniffed the drink.

"It's not spiked, if that is what you're asking," Sirius said. Lily nodded and took a sip. She nearly dropped the glass. "Are you ok?"

"It's these damn Braxton-Hicks," Lily laughed after a second. "They sneak up on me when I'm least expecting them."

"Are you sure that is all they are?" Sirius asked. Lily laughed.

"You sound like James, but yes I'm sure. I talked with Dr. Marlow about them, and he says that it's normal. With me being so post due, I'm too focused on them," Lily said grinning. "But if it'll get me another one of these disgusting sandwiches, I'll pretend they're real."

"I'll get you one," Sirius said as he stood. Lily watched him rummaging around to get the ingredients.

"So, what made you decided to apprentice at St. Mungo's Stork Ward that year you weren't accepted at ATA?" Lily asked casually. Her back was a little achy and she retrieved one of the little pillows from the couch to support her lower back.

"I don't know. Mainly the girls, you know, nurses and healers and whatnot," Sirius said. He had begun removing the crust from her sandwich. "The funny thing is no girl wanted to date me, seriously. I was perplexed."

"You can thank James for that, I'm sure," Lily said as Sirius placed the plate in front of her. "I'd heard a rumor saying that you and James were life partners."

"Oh," Sirius said quietly. The silence stretched between them. "Oh! That makes so much sense. We were living together then, from seventeen until you two got married. We'd call and bitch a lot at each other."

"Well, it's for the best. You got accepted at ATA," Lily said. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Barely, and they still won't let me go out into the field," Sirius said. He shook his head. "Something about me being a 'loose cannon'."

"It takes time," Lily said.

"I suppose," Sirius said as he watched Lily polish off the second sandwich. "Do you want another one?"

"Nah, thanks, Sirius," Lily said. "I think I'm going to lie down a bit. Carrying around an extra fifty pounds is rough on the back."

"You gain fifty pounds?" Sirius asked incredulously. Lily shook her head.

"No, but it feels like it. I think it's closer to twenty-five pounds. I'm never going to be the same again," Lily said. Sirius laughed.

"No matter what, James'll still love you," Sirius said. Lily nodded.

"Thanks for the sandwiches," Lily said as she retreated to her bedroom. James hadn't even noticed that she was gone. She climbed in bed and tried to ignore her aching back and the annoying Braxton-Hicks that seemed to be jolting her awake every time she would doze off a bit.

"I'm staying here for a nice long bath and to read," Lily told James as he and the others readied for their day hike around the lake. She hadn't slept well and was thankful that things were quieting down inside of her. Even Bean was being exceptionally good, as its feet were no longer digging into her lungs and ribs.

"Are you sure that you are going to be ok?" James asked. Lily rolled her eyes. She twirled her wand between her fingers.

"I'm going to be spiffy, James. I've my wand, should I need to contact you, and anyways, what could happen? Seriously, and not you Sirius," Lily said as she turned to Sirius who had opened his mouth to say something. "I'm just going to relax, ok?"

"Ok," James said frowning at her. "You look different."

"Jeeze thanks James. I hardly slept last night," Lily grumbled. James' eyes narrowed, but he couldn't really put his finger on it.

"No, you look lower," James said. Lily looked down at the huge mountain that refused to be hidden by the enormous muumuu she was wearing. It was blue, and made her feel like a rain cloud.

"I'd think so too if it wasn't for the fact that I'm still the size of a house, James," Lily said.

"Must be the muumuu," Sirius said gravely. He grinned at Lily, who responded by rolling her eyes.

"Signal to me if anything comes up, ok?" James said as he kissed her good bye.

"My God, James," Sirius teased. "You'd think we were going off to war or something, not for a hike around the lake."

"We're going to be gone all day," James retorted.

"The sooner you leave, the sooner you'll return," Lily reminded him as she grabbed her book off the table. "Have fun and be safe."

Lily headed into the bathroom and turned to faucets on, filling the old cast iron tub with quite warm water. She easily slid into the deep tub and instantly felt relief from her Braxton-Hicks and achy back. Alice was right, the last weeks were hell. In the water, her stomach didn't feel nearly as heavy as it did when she was carrying it around. Lily looked down at the stretch marks she had developed over the course of her pregnancy. They weren't nearly as bad as the ones Alice had, but still they bothered Lily.

"At least I've got bigger boobs," Lily said to the empty bathroom. She settled back against the cool cast iron and began to read her book, stopping only to wait out another Braxton-Hicks contraction.

It was about noon when Lily began to wonder if they really were Braxton-Hicks contractions. She had passed her mucus plug, which nearly made her throw up at the grossness of it all. She waddled to her suitcase and pulled out her What to Expect When the Witch is Expectingbook. She waddled back to the bathroom, sitting on the edge of the bath tub flipping through the book. She read the passage about bloody show and mucus plugs, which turned her stomach.

"That's just so disgusting to think about," Lily grumbled as she went to stand. "Thank God James didn't see that nastiness."

A contraction, a real and undeniable contraction tore through Lily's abdomen furiously, causing her to pitch forward. Her wand practically sprung from her hand and rolled underneath the bathroom door. Lily doubled over in pain as she groaned. After a minute, it passed and Lily was able to right herself.

"I've got to signal James," Lily moaned as she opened the door and looked at the floor. "Accio wand." Nothing happened. Lily looked around, bewildered before another contraction consumed her. She fell forward, her forehead practically resting on the wooden floor. She clenched her eyes and teeth against the pain.

"I'm going to kill him for leaving me here alone," she growled through the contraction. "And I am going to kill Alice for jinxing me with this."

Two hours later, Lily was in the worst pain she had ever felt. It felt like her body was being ripped apart from the side. She was terrified, alone, and out of control. She had given up searching for her wand, and had crawled into bed. She ventured out of the bed only to use the bathroom. She swung from panic and fear to anger and sadness. She had no idea what to do, and no one there to help her. What was worse, it had begun to rain and with Lily unable to summon her wand and light the lanterns, she was laboring in an ever increasing dark.

James ran with all his might, his arms pumping back and forth beside his body, close. Sirius was ahead of him, naturally in the form of a dog, Remus was beside him in human form, of course. Peter trailed behind them a good three or four meters back. James looked back at him and laughed, the four of them soaked through their clothes. It never occurred to them to put an anti-water charm on and continue with their leisurely hike around the lake. They loved running in the rain.

"Padfoot, hold up!" Peter whined as they ran full on toward the cabin. Sirius stopped short, having turned himself back to human. James and Remus pulled up even with him and the three stared at the cabin, pitch black under the darkening skies and cover of thick trees.

"Why is the cabin so dark?" Remus wondered allowed. The three, not waiting for Peter, proceeded with caution, their wands drawn. They opened the door and found nothing alarming except for a broken glass on the floor in the kitchen.

"Lily? It's James. Where are you?" James called out loudly. He was met with silence at first, and then what sounded like a moan. They headed to the master bedroom, opening the door.

"Lily?" James asked into darkness. "Why are the lights all off?"

"I can't summon my wand," Lily moaned from the bed as she moved to stand. "I think I have to go to the hospital. I think the baby's coming."

"Whatever you do, don't do magic," Sirius warned as he pocketed his wand. "It can be very dangerous for a laboring mother."

"Why?" James asked as he watched Sirius light a match and light the lantern.

"I don't know. I wasn't exactly paying attention, I just remember them saying that it could be dangerous," Sirius said as he watched the others put their wands away.

"Well, we can't apparate her from here to St. Mungo's, breaks the no-magic rule, and anyways, I can't imagine it being plausible. No one would be able to focus enough on side-along apparition to not cause splinchering of themselves, Lily, or the baby," Remus said quickly.

"There's a muggle hospital in town," Peter mentioned as he looked nervously at Lily who was looking a little like she might be possessed or something. She looked sweaty and red faced.

"I can't believe I am saying this, Peter, but you are a genius," Sirius said. He looked at Lily moaning on the bed. "You're water hasn't broken, has it? The hospital is thirty minutes down the road."

"No," Lily growled.

"No it's not broken?" Sirius asked as James went to help her out of bed.

"No," Lily growled again as she crushed James' hand. She was at the peak of a rather intense contraction.

"Gross, did she just pee?" Peter asked Remus in a loud whisper. Sirius looked at Lily and cringed. A rather large puddle of water spread from her feet.

"Lils, I think your water just might have broken," Sirius said to her. "I don't know if we are going to have time to get the hospital."

"She can't give birth here!" James squeaked, sounding very much like Peter at the moment.

"James, we might not have a choice. We don't want her delivering on the side of the road in a rain storm," Sirius told him. He pinched the bridge of his nose for a moment. "Lily, you tell us what you want to do?"

"I want this baby out," Lily cried as her knees buckled. James caught her before she fell to the ground. He looked at Sirius helplessly.

"Put her back in the bed, James," Sirius said as he took control of the situation. "Peter, start a fire in here, big and hot and then go boil some water. Remus, I need all the clean towels you can find and the sewing box."

"What should I do?" James asked hurriedly as Sirius ran into the bathroom and pulled down the plastic shower curtain.

"Go comfort your wife, James," Sirius said. James eyed the shower curtain.

"What's that for?" James asked curiously as he stalled to return to his wife who was in very much pain.

"Did you watch the birthing video at the birthing classes?" Sirius asked James as they reentered the bedroom.

"No, I went flying with you that day," James said. Sirius patted him on the shoulder hard.

"Then this is going to be all new to you, my friend," Sirius said. "Now go calm Lily down and get her to breathe slowly and calmly."

"Are you sure there is nothing else I could do?" James practically begged though he was already heading to Lily's side. She took his hand and practically crushed it.

"I hate you so much, James," Lily screamed at him, her face turning a violent shade of red.

"What did I do?" James asked. Sirius shook his head at James.

"Just let her release, ok? She doesn't mean it," Sirius assured him.

"Like hell I don't!" Lily said as the contraction subsided. Remus returned with towels and the sewing kit, two chairs, and Peter's boiled water. Peter stood at the door looking ghastly white.

"Lily, I need to take a peak, ok?" Sirius said as he spread the shower curtain on the bottom half of the bed. He glanced up at James.

"Why?" James asked.

"To see how close she is," Sirius said apologetically.

"Do you really need to?" James asked. Lily crushed his hand again.

"I don't care who looks, just stop this PAIN!" Lily cried as she begun to twist James' hand.

"Do we have anything for the pain we can give her?" James gasped as his fingers felt shattered to the bone.

"Fire whiskey, though she'll have to wait until after so not to affect the baby," Sirius said. With help, Sirius and James situated Lily toward the end of the bed. James reluctantly undressed the lower half of his wife so that his best friend could take a peak.

"Sirius, really, do you have to put your hand there?" James asked. Sirius shot him a nasty look.

"Would you prefer to deliver this baby yourself, James?" Sirius asked crossly.

"No," James admitted.

"Shut the hell up James," Lily yelled at him as she reached for him. He pulled away. He climbed into the bed behind her to support her back and to give her a leg to crush for a bit.

"She's ten, there's no time," Sirius said as he went to wash his hands again in the sink for the eleventh time already.

"Is this a peep show? Do Remus and Peter both need to see all of that?" James asked as Peter swayed slightly.

"Focus on supporting Lily, James," Remus said they began to count. Each count of ten brought Lily a little closer to her goal.

"I can't do this," Lily cried. She felt as if she was on fire and that she was being split into two pieces.

"You can do this, Lily," James told her. "Just keep breathing."

"I can't do this, James! I change my mind!" Lily cried. "Please, James."

"Lily you can do this," Sirius said.

"You are so close," Remus encouraged though he was beginning to look a little green.

"I can see hair," Peter squeaked.

"Of course you can, you twerp," James snapped at him.

"No, James, he means the baby's hair," Sirius said. "The baby is crowning. Peter, get a mirror."

A crash behind them made them all stop and look. Peter had passed out cold. Remus sat the towels down with in reach and retrieved the hand mirror. Lily never though she would ever want to see that part of her body, especially not in a mirror held by one of her husband's best friends, but in the mirror that Remus held, Lily could see a bit of her baby, as eager to get out of her body as she was to get it out.

"I can do this," Lily said and Remus nodded, tossing the mirror aside gently. He grabbed a towel and dropped it into the now warm water. The room was sweltering hot, and sweat poured from Lily's pores. She took a deep breath as the contraction began to grow. She tuned out the counting and focused only on her body, doing what nature intended for it to do. Relief rushed over her and the pain subsided as the baby's head cleared the birth canal. Sirius grabbed her knee tightly to get her attention.

"Lily, I need you to listen very carefully," Sirius said quickly. "I know you want to keep pushing, but you mustn't push. The baby's cord is around its neck pretty tightly and you could end up strangling him. Whatever you do, don't push. Do you understand, don't push?"

"Ok," Lily breathed as she focused on breathing. Sirius went to working on the cord, gently untangling it from the baby's neck. Remus was already sterilizing a pair of scissors the best that he could under the circumstances.

"The baby had a lot of crazy hair," Sirius commented as he continued to work. "I think it looks a lot like James."

"Great," James said grinning nervously. Remus handed him a cool wash cloth for Lily's face. James tried not to focus on anything but Lily at that moment.

"Ok, we're good. Are you ready to be a mum, Lily?" Sirius asked as patted the outside of her knee encouragingly.

"What if I'm a bad mum?" Lily asked as she waited for the next contraction. No one had a chance to answer her question. The mother of all contractions hit her hard and strong. With in a minute, a screaming baby boy hung upside down by his feet while his godfather gave him a good thump on the back to help clear his lungs.

"Congratulations mum and dad, it's a boy," Sirius said as he handed Remus the baby. James took the scissors and cut the cord that they had tied off with some fishing line. Remus began cleaning the baby up and James climbed from behind Lily.

"I'm a father! I'm a father!" James cheered as his baby screamed loudly.

"The works not over for you, Lily," Sirius said to her. "You still have to deliver the placenta."

"After that pumpkin-head sized baby, it should be a breeze, right?" Lily asked tiredly.

"Yes," Sirius said smiling at her. "You might do well with a stitch or two, but I think you will survive without them. We just need to make sure the bleeding is staunched."

"Ok," Lily said as the redness to her face began to subside. She looked to where Peter was still passed out. "Is he ok?"

"He'll be fine," Sirius assured her as he finished up. "Do you want to go take a shower? I'll have James take care of that with you while Remus and I work on cleaning up this room for you."

"I have to find my wand," Lily said as James returned to her side. "Accio wand." The wand zipped from under the armoire and into her hand. She hugged it, thankful she hadn't lost her ability, as James lead her into the bathroom to shower off the blood of childbirth.

Lily found herself hopelessly in love as she looked down into a set of very alert green eyes. Dr. Marlow had just finished checking up on her and cleared Lily to be fit for magical travel in a few days. He had turned to Sirius once they men had returned to gaze upon Lily and Baby Harry.

"You know, Sirius, if the Auror thing doesn't work out for you, I think you have a calling in midwifery," Dr. Marlow told him. Sirius shook his head emphatically.

"I love women, I just never want to have to go through that again," Sirius said quickly. "No offense, Lily. You were wonderful, but my godson Harry is the first and last baby that I ever want to deliver."

"Dr. Marlow, why shouldn't people use magic around a laboring woman?" Lily asked as Baby Harry finished his meal of mother's milk. Lily, the modest woman she was, found nothing wrong with breast feeding her beloved Harry, even with an audience of men. Tastefully concealed, she pulled the baby from her breast and burped him, careful of his head.

"Shouldn't? I can't think of a reason," Dr. Marlow said. "A mother will sometimes loose focus, and therefore can't. As for others, though there is no risk in using magic, and to be honest it is so helpful."

"I could have used magic?" Sirius asked as he slapped his forehead. "That's right it was something to do with the mothers themselves. Oh well."

"Well, Lily, my dear," Dr. Marlow said. "You have a special little son there, and he proved me wrong. He was born in July."


End file.
